A rookie
by LilyTigerOfGore
Summary: This is the same story, simply rewritten and edited. It will still contiune.


this is A re post, I've fixed everything except the names.

File:

name:???

nickname:sam, Callisto, or RR

age:???

talents:???

Her real name was unknown. She had always been known for being a 'reckless rookie' went by RR or Sam by he closest friends.

No one, not a single person knew her real name besides her dead mother and had lived in the orphanage and bad behavior had gotten her sent to boot camp, after that she loved it, she eventually learned how to shoot a gun. It was the only thing she lived for, learning about wars, and being in them.

.She started to spend all of her time on learning things about the army, she was suppose to be fodder for the war and in the front line. She had met Deunan and Briareos for a short had then started to become a replacement when a few soldiers died in a battle, until someone else could arrive, being moved around all the time.

Everyone thought she had died when the truck she had been in blew up. A tragic death for such a good soldier that had done so much for everyone, maybe this new rookie with head trauma can explain something to us?

Although the body had never been found, until and unidentified non-hostile woman is caught. wearing the weirdest outfit for this ends up being an shy girl who is anti-social and most people would be glad to fight to learn a thing or to, if she would actually challenge someone.

Perhaps she'll find someone to get along with, or just burn all of the bridges she I suppose that she might even be a solo replacement when someone partner is sick or something along those knows maybe she's her sister actually a refuses to answer.

Although her mismatched gold and red eyes and black hair with a patch of white in the front creeps most people out it's rather interesting for someone like with the resemblance to Sam. Perhaps we'll have he figured out soon enough. even though she's nothing like her.

This is about when everyone starts to realize two things, Sam did die and there is no record for Sam sounds interesting to most of ES.W.A.P. That knew we will find that this new rookie named Helena Callisto is quite different then most people know.

START

Well, where I was is in a destroyed town, where in the world I had no clue. All I knew was that I had two different memories. One where I was in a war, the other growing up as a normal girl. I didn't know who I was anymore. I didn't know why I was in this place. I didn't really remember why I was here either. That was so helpful.

I had went to sleep in my bed and woke up in this city. I was dog tired too, but had woken up to some sort of loud mechanical noise. Uh-oh. That was probably really bad. I glanced around a corner and all of a sudden my head throbbed in pain. A new memory. I held it as it quickly flashed before my eyes, as if sped up. For some reason or another i always felt like puking after a memory. I quickly fell to the ground and threw up dinner, which had been hardly anything. I got really woozy and realized they had heard me, one of them said

"Alright, come with us willingly and we wont have to hurt you." I blinked a few times, my throbbing head on top of the fact I had just puked was probably the reason why I wasn't really up for fighting these guys. I nodded my head and stood up. I followed them without fighting at all. So unlike one part of me. so like the other. Someone named walked up to me and said,

"Hello, would you happen to be Sam Callisto" I dropped to the floor. That was who she other side of me, Sam Callisto. My other memories. I felt like I had been shocked. it had been my sister, was she dead. I didn't know. I had only seen her a few times. She was just like me. Except she wanted to be in the army, "Hey are you okay?" The girl asked, I then said

"She was my sister. How do you know her name?" I sat up and grabbed her shoulders "You have to tell me" She seemed shocked or surprised somewhat. although she answered my question and said,

"She was on the recruitment list, and you looked just like her. If your not sam then who are you?" I shook my head and said

"I am her twin. Helena Callisto. I was the more normal of the two." I unsteadily got up and said "I don't know why, but I have most of her memories of the war." I sighed "It hurts" Hitomi nodded some and said,

"What hurts?" I glanced at her and tapped on my was just this painful throbbing I had. I bit on my lip and said" So where are we going anyway?" Hitomi nodded and said,

"I probably should have told you in the first place, we're going to Olympus."I blinked a few times. I had heard that it was a great city. Then I realized I couldn't take much more of this, and passed out to some shouting. I was just hoping I didn't like get sick or something

__________________________________________________------------------------------------------------------------------___________________________________________

I groaned and looked around. I sat up with a quick gasp, and felt dizzy "Ow, bad idea." I then noticed Hitomi had walked in "How long have I been out for?" She smiled and said,

"Oh only about eight hours, although what could someone expect, you had been really sick" I blinked a few times, I had no clue I was sick, I sighed and glanced at a slight pain in my arm.

"Wh-what the hell?" I said, nearly fainting again at the birth mark on my left arm, I then glanced at my right, the same mark, on both arms. Who was I anymore? I didn't know. I wished I did. but I didn't.

"What's the matter Helena?" I sighed and said,

"It'd be pointless to tell you, you would think I'm all the more crazy if I did say it." How could I tell her that I didn't know who I was, what half of me was in control, Sam or me. Perhaps it was something like MPD, or I was just insane and had imagined all of these memories,

"Okay then, if you want to tell me let me know." I nodded, I would never be able to, that was the answer to my question. It was a stupid question.

"Hey, hitomi when are we getting there anyway?"

"Um, soon I think." I nodded. She then left, I sighed and got off the bed ,taking a few wobbly steps around the room, thinking. I then realized why I was so cold ,

"I want my clothes back now." I was whining a bit, it was my own fault for passing out, okay not really, but whatever. I sighed, getting bored I practiced a couple of punches, letting my new instincts take over. I kicked lightly and jumped a bit when Hitomi walked back in "Yay, clothes" I lightly slipped them on "They're comfortable" I smiled at Hitomi and she smiled back "So any idea when or just sometime soon?"

"Oh, about 15 minutes, Duenan told me that." I nodded, then recognized the name.

"Duenan? As in Duenan Knute?" Hitomi nodded and said

"Yeah, why did you know her?" I nodded my head and said,

"Where is she right now?" Hitomi nodded and said,

"She said she wanted to see you." I heard the door open and turned , I heard two different pairs of feet. I turned and blinked a bit. It's was the she warrior Duenan,

"Sam?" I shook my head no, and she seemed a bit surprised "Then who are you?"

"Helena, Sams sister." I said, she walked up to me and I said "Ask me something only sam would've known?"

"How long had I been fighting." I answered with out flinching, or thinking for that matter,

"four years." Duenan gaped slightly. It seemed I had shocked the great Duenan Knute.

"But, how did you?" I laughed lightly and said,

"I don't know how, but I'm sharing my mind with my sister, or something like that." Duenan nodded slightly and said

"that's interesting, did you get her scars too?" I nodded and tugged my shirt down on the shoulder and pointed to a scar, then said,

"From when I fired a rifle and got shot in the shoulder.", I said" I now have two birthmarks exactly like the other," I tapped on my arms and smiled," Two people one mind eh?" I laughed some, everyone had a thinking face.

"Hey Briareos, do you think that she could also?" Duenan asked.

"With the Hecatonchires? Maybe." Briareos said," Highly unlikely."

"What is that?" I asked Briareos,Duenan laughed lightly and said,

"It's what metal-man here is made out of." I nodded, feeling stupid, "No worries though, your hardly ever caught up on the times."

"Yeah that's always true, had and older styled gun too." Braireos said,

"Hey, it worked just fine and also was fine with newer bullets." I said. Duenan laughed and said,

"Perhaps we should get Sam out of your head sometime soon then?" I nodded again. feeling the airship rock slightly as it landed,

"Yay, lets get out of here." I paused for a few seconds, "Hey did you two tie the knot yet?" Duenana and Briaroes blinked, shocked, or surprised. I laughed some and said.

"I'm quite shocked." I smiled and said, "Well I want to see the city finally." Duenan nodded.

____________________-------------------------------____________________------------------

"Wow" I said smiling and looking around, watching the ads change quickly. it was rather shocking, and not surprising at the same time, then Duenan had to spoil my fun of being like a tourist by mentioning something she called a simulation, which I learned later on what it was.

"So you want to go through the simulation and see what time you get?" I blinked and said,

"When I'm done with it can I go and walk around and learn the layout of the city?" ,jeeze, I was sounding more and more like Sam every hour. Duenan smiled and said,

"Well we can do that, or we can visit this cybernetic doctor who can attempt to merge Sam with the Hecatonchires."I nodded and said,

"Probably a better Idea then mine." I shrugged and said "Can we get something to eat though?" Duenan laughed and nodded ,

"How about if you are at least ten minutes with in my time we'll go out and go to a buffet, I'll pay too." Briareos laughed some and said,

"Duenan, you know if you put food and money on the line in one bet she'll go toe-to-toe with a grizzly bear." I grinned and said,

"Of course I would. why wouldn't I, good food and not having to pay. Always nice." I watched them talk about things, but wasn't really listing "So when are we planning on getting to this simulation thing?"

"All in due time." Duenan said, knowing how she'd always annoyed me when ever she decided to say something like that, I scoffed and rolled my eyes then said

"Hey, tomorrow, maybe you and I should Like spar or something, I want to see if I'm any better then I was a couple of years where you could have me on the ground in a minute flat." Duenan nodded

'It'd be funny if you managed to go against Braireos that long now.", I huffed and the bright white patch fell in front of my face. Then Duenan made a joke about it "We used to call you old lady because of you hair didn't we?" I sighed and nodded, now annoyed an Duenan and wanting to punch her. I sighed, already just loving the sarcasm there. No wonder I had ran off after the first week of training. I really got along with these guys, but they always made fun of me. I blinked when I realized we had gotten there

"Wow" I said, it seemed like this place was quite a bit more amazing then I thought. I nodded to myself , realizing that a couple of people had said they wanted to watch. I blinked a few times glazing around, one looked a bit like Braireos before he had been in an accident. I gave each of them a few seconds to notice details, a few didn't look human to me. I shrugged and said and said "What now?" Duenan laughed and said

"We time you now." I blinked a bit again, shocked by how blunt she had became, although I shouldn't expect less from her, then said

"On what?" Duenan glanced over at Braireos and he nodded, she then said,

"On how well you can take down a platoon, and if you would die out on the battle field."

"Oh, that makes me fell so much better." I rolled my eyes to add to the fact that I was trying to joke, telling them that I wasn't serious, and hiding the fact that it really did make me nervous. Always what I did best, Duenan said

"Do you want to start with a knife?" I shook my head no, I didn't like knifes, and was better without one, I heard a few murmurs , a few saying things like 'no knife, how crazy.' I smirked and said

''So where should I go to and what are the rules" Duenan said,

"You'll start at the beginning, and your goal is to shoot or stab them, they have high grade armor, so you won't hurt them to badly, at best maybe a bruise or to, no neck snapping or anything like that." I laughed lightly to myself and duenan said "What's funny?" I shook my head and said

"Nothing, just reminds me of something I wrote once, It's a bit like a play with real knifes then." Duenan laughed along with me some and said,

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty accurate to describe this."

"So where do I go, and do I need to wear anything?" I asked , Duenan answered,

"No, your fine, you start there." She said, pointing to a door. I nodded and walked to it, I opened it and walked though the city, I heard a few talking and listened to what they were saying carefully, realizing they were a few feet from me.

"I heard it was a girl who's taking us on." an announcement was then made,

"We'll start the time now, be prepared." I sighed and waited until they had walked by me to grab their gun. I slid my foot under his and tripped him, he blinked and said ,

"Oh crap." I slipped the gun off of him and grinned, kneeing one and shooting the other with the blue paint gun, I smiled and sighed, they were very good for rookies, needless to say the rest went by unnoticed to was simple enough for me, shoot and use any ammo I could find. I was mostly sniping rather then actually sneak attacking, using the terrain to my once in a while I would sneak attack though. I had finished in twenty minutes or so, I smiled and said,

"you guys are really good, for how little you must've been trained so far, I'm sure you'll get better." I smiled and helped up the few I had just surprise attacked. I gave him a grin and said "No worries." I then walked out, and found that most people had their jaws on the floor, I had good sportsmen ship, no matter what.

"Well it seems we have some competition for duenans score." It was someone I had yet to meet, he was really tan with black hair, I studied him for a few seconds and then said,

"Your a higher ranking officer then I am, what's your status?" He laughed and said

"You can tell that just with a glance?" I nodded and he said "I'm E.S.W.A.T.s commander, I'll basically be a bit like your chief." I gave him another nod, he then said, "It seems like anytime I get a recruit they end up being a bit like seasoned vetarans."I shrugged , he then added "Your Sam right?" I shook my head no and he blinked "But records say-" I interrupted him ,

"Records can be wrong some of the time you know." He nodded and said,

"So what's your name then?"

"Helena Callisto." I said, hardly anyone knew me yet, I would probably be a little bit more reckless then I had been before, this was a pretty good day. I then seemed like I might actually get to make some friends, instead of being a hermit.

An: Bleh, ignore my crappy writing as always.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I walked along, I had nothing to do, everyone had been trying to convince me to go drinking, but my captain had told me that I would have to go to an important business meeting. I wondered to herself how I was going to look proper, I just hoped he realized I had nothing other then my street were mostly ripped. I also happened to need to meet this doctor person. I walked again, realizing I had stopped and kicked a stone, accidently hitting a tree., I glanced at the stone and sighed again. What better to do then to lounge around at my own house. I walked up to her house and flopped on my couch when I was inside. I had glanced around and wanted to take apart one of those connexs things that had been remodeled. I had heard about what had happened, so I wanted to check them out. I also had heard Duenan was good at motor bike racing, I blinked when my phone rang and answered.

"Hello." I said and leaned on the couch more and nearly fell off when I heard my captains voice.

"Is this Helena?"I nodded with out thinking and blinked then said,

"Yeah?" I realized it was probably normal to get calls from higher ups

"I heard about the party everyone was throwing of them found it was your birthday, you don't have to go to tomorrows meeting." I blinked a bit shocked, it was my birthday, I shrugged and wondered then how i had lost track of time then asked

"Thanks, do you have any clue where it is?" I started an old habit and twirled a lock of hair around my finger, bored now

"Nope, you would have to ask Duenan on that one." I could Practly see him shrug, I wondered for a second where he got his clothes, then wished I hadn't and shivered, what a creepy thought.

"Okay ."I said, hanging up. I didn't want to call Duenan, and would rather hunt someone else down then her, I didn't like hanging around girls that were around my age. It was always so weird, because I was into old shows and manually writing letters and such.

I blinked when my phone rang I looked at the number and groaned, it was the other female in E.S.W.A.T. who seemed to enjoy annoying me. but got along so well with everyone. I had just decided not to pick up and walked over to my sadly very broken bike and started to fix it, why not, I could just say I didn't here it, and had barely gone inside when the captain called. I walked back in and Duenana called again, I hit the end button and dropped it on the couch, then walked out to my bike, and stared to fix the poor thing. I worked on my bike until the sound of one near me jumped me out of my own thoughts.

"Hey, Rookie why didn't you answer you phone." It was a rather rude blond that I didn't like. I glanced up to see the said blond practly glaring at me. I raised and eyebrow and stood up wiping off the worst of the oil from my face and hands,

"What the problem with me not answering my phone, I thought it wasn't a problem." I said Duenan sighed and said,

"Well your birthday party is important." I rolled my eyes and shrugged, then answered and said

"Not really, to me it's just another year, if you actually bought me a present, I just see it as a way to make peace so I wont be angry at you." A shrugged and went back to working on my bike, then said "tell them they can stop by my house if they want to throw me a party. Because I refuse to go to bar." Duenan blinked and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go ahead and call them." I glanced up from my bike and shrugged

"They can set it up in the house, here is the key and call me in whenever someone wants to talk to me and not be so rude about it." Duenan looked a bit like I had just punched her, shocked and angry. I laughed and said,

"I hate parties anyway, you can just tell them to drop off the presents whenever since I don't have everyone's number." Duenan nodded and glared slightly, we were probably never going to get along. I then added to my sentence "Tell them that I wont be up after nine too." I was, but I didn't want to be getting presents that late. I then finished up with my bike mostly what I could do without getting new parts, and Duenan revved her bike and left. I walked back inside and checked my phone, i had had a few people call me, mostly asking me to meet them at the bar. I shrugged and thought to myself _more important thing to do for now. _I stretched and walked to the bathroom, looking for my favorite bag, the little black on with something pretty, shiny and sharp, I smiled at the little razor, figuring I had a few minutes, I did some small ones, then made them bigger, watching the blood spill on the was my way of getting away from everything. I felt a tingle go up my spine and watched what I would have to pick up later, a nagging voice in my mind told me to stop it now, but what the fun in that, I cut deeper and let it blood spilled and I put a rag over it after a few minutes and heard my doorbell, I stood up and answered it after throwing on a maroon long sleeve shirt. I waved at the familiar face "Hey Tererues." '_it couldn't have been someone who isn't an automatic lie detection could it have been, wait I only know one person who can't tell if I'm lying.' _I smiled and said "So I guess Duenan told you I don't like bars to much?" He shook his head and said

"nah, I figured you weren't the type to get drunk so I came by to gave you a present I bought you." I smiled at him and said

"Really, wow, how nice, can you give me a hint?" Tererus shook his head no, then said.

"It's called a present because your suppose to open it." It was wrapped in white paper, how normal. I ripped the taped and pulled off the rest of it, it was a book, about wars and stuff like that, I blinked, I had wanted this book for a while, I wonder how he knew I liked this book," Do you like it?"

"Aww, I love reading about wars, how did you guess?" I asked, he shrugged and said,

"I don't Know, I liked them, so i figure it might be a good book to read for you." I nodded then said,

"Well do you want to stop by for a bit, I just need to clean up some." He smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I went back to the bathroom and cleaned up the blood quickly and shoved the black bag into the cabinet. After that I walked back out and said "So what should we do till someone get here?" Tererus shrugged, yeah I figured he would do something like was always a bit more bland to me " want to spar?" he shrugged, again. "That's really annoying you know." He looked at me in a quizzical way and I explained "That whole shoulder shrugging thing, say something." He repeated the motion,

"That annoys you?" He asked then watched as I nodded my head, looking a bit like one of those until there was a knock on the door, which I stared at for a few seconds before answering it,

"Hello?" I said and glanced around and blinked when I was hugged by none other then Hitomi. Duenan and Birairos stood on the porch behind her

"Happy birthday "Hitomi said, letting me out of the death hug I had just gotten. I blinked at Hitomi, looking like a deer for a few seconds,

"Uh, come inside, Tererus is already here." I gave Duenan and Brairos a smile, she frowned slightly and I felt a bit like I had been slapped by her. I blinked a few times, but let her in. I closed the door after everyone was inside. and said "So what should we do now?" Duenan shrugged, along with brairos, who didn't seem to really care. I blew a strand of hair that was in my face and said "Okay then, I might as well go grab the cake I got."

__________--------------____________

I sighed, everyone was here now, well that I knew, "So what now?" Duenan and Braireos shrugged at the same time, and I laughed slightly "You two seem perfect for each other." They glanced at each other and I laughed some more "Defiantly." Tererus glanced between the two and shrugged "Well since it's my birthday I do get to choose the games right?"

"What you got planned Helena?" Duenan shrugged, she didn't seem so interested in them, which made my grin grow wider.

"Alright Duenan, truth or dare?" She smirked slightly.

"Dare, of course." My grin grew slightly madder, people might think I was a tad insane if they didn't know I was a bit mad though.

"Make out with Braireos for five seconds" she blinked a few times and her jaw dropped, Tererus scowled slightly, and Hitomi put her hand in front of her mouth, suppressing a giggle. "I could dare you something worse, like streaking around the block" I shrugged and she sighed, leaning over him and I grinned, counting. She pulled away and scowled, "Your turn" I said, flopping into a chair and spinning back and fourth.

'Alright, Helena, Truth or dare?" She grinned, expecting dare. I paused in my spinning and sang in a joking voice

"Truth." I made is simple and quick.

"Do you think Tererus is cute?" I frowned and glanced over at him, he had a raised eyebrow.

"Hes a bit bipolar some days. but he's fit at the same time. So yes and no." He blinked a few times, along with Duenan, who was shocked at my complete honesty.

"alright, Tererus, truth or dare?" He shrugged

"I have nothing to hide, truth." I shrugged and said

"Have you ever thought a guy was hot?" I wondered what his answer would be

"I have not." He said, seeming bored with my question

"Birarioes, truth or dare?" He shrugged and said

"Truth" He said, also bored with this

"Fine, did you ever think Duenan was a bit of a hothead?" Tererus asked.

"Yeah, all the time." Birarioes said, glancing at Duenan, who shrugged and said

"What can I say, I tend to be pushy." I sighed and said

"okay, this is becoming the lamest game of truth or dare ever. Duenan, you up for a spar?" She grinned and nodded,

"sounds like it'll be a birthday beat down."

"Yeah, if you can catch me, old lady." I grinned and sprinted out the door, Duenan crashing after me, sounding like a cat that was in a fight. I had obviously managed to strike a nerve on that one. Which I found only days were this interesting all the time. I stopped once I was in the front yard and turned, being crashed into by Duenan. I rolled, or tried to, atleast until she pretty much spat at me

"Take it back." I grinned, and she knew my answer, which was when she punched me, and the fight started. I growled when she punched me, I then head butted me, ignoring the loud crack that I heard and the small searing pain. She winced some and leaned on her legs more, I brought my hand back and delivered a small quick blow, which seemed to snap her out of her pain and she immediately cracked down a rather painful blow on my cheek. I winced and rolled, having her pinned for a few seconds before she threw me, which is when I smashed into the fence. I stood up and winced, I could just tell that I was already in more pain then she was, but we were both standing. she ran over to me and I blocked her kick on pure accident, although it still hit my ear, which was more painful then the punch. I gave way and yelped, falling backwards. She pinned me down, at least until Brairoes and Tererus ran over, realizing I was bleeding, a lot more then I thought. I stood up and wobbled lightly, then saw red. gently wiping the blood out of my eyes and a blinked a few times, my entire hand was covered in blood, I glanced at Duenan and her head was bleeding slightly, no where near as bad as mine.

"We should get that wrapped" Tererus said, glancing at my head, and I nodded, walking inside and went to the bathroom, Tererus following after, he gaped at my floor, which was flecked with red "W-what is this?" He asked, it seemed the mask of a person had been taken away for the moment.

"what do you think it is?" I said, shrugging lightly, then plopping down on the toilet

" Uh, blood." He managed to say after swallowing a few times

"Give a prize to the young man for guessing correctly." I shrugged again and he blinked a few times, reaching down and grabbing out a black bag and unzipped, zipping it back up quickly and grabbing the first aid kit next.

"So is that how you cut?" I nodded, letting him wrap my forehead, after a few minutes he said "Turn around, I have to check your back. "I nodded again and turned around, slipping off my shirt and letting him check He sighed and said "It's fine, if it get's infected-"

"Put peroxide on it." I said, interrupting his sentence. He nodded and I put my shirt back on "Suppose I should tell chief about this, Tell him I probably won't be feeling well and such."

"Can I see your arm?" Tereus asked. I sighed and tugged my sleeve up, hearing him lightly gasp, I then tugged the other one up and he just stared for a couple of seconds, rather shocked. It seemed that people were rather surprised by the smallest of things, who knows how many times I had gotten drunk, or smoked, or perhaps done drugs. Well, hopefully no one as of the moment. I couldn't remember though. Perhaps that proved I was crazy and deserved a strait jacket at the least. I jumped when I felt his hands trace along the scars "How long?" I heard him ask. I blinked a few times before saying

"Since I was 13, why?" He shook his head and then said

"Just wondering" I nodded and stood up, I grabbed a bandage and handed it to Duenan who's head looked pretty bad, she glared at me and I blinked a few times, she seemed unbelievably angry at me, it wasn't my fault, she glanced at my arm and tilted her head, a bit surprised by how my shirt was darker around the sleeve or something like that.


End file.
